War Monk
, Battle Monk |name= |firstseen = Fire Emblem Awakening |promofrom = Priest |promoto = N/A |weapons = file:AxeIconFE13.pngAxe file:StaffIconFE13.pngStaff Faith (FE16 only) Brawl (FE16 only) |skills = Rally Luck, Renewal }} The War Monk is a class that debuted in Fire Emblem Awakening. History in the Series A class that is both physical and magical, the War Monk class takes on both combat and support roles. It is one of the promoted forms of the Priest class, employing Axes and Staves as its equipment of choice. The War Monk class is the male equivalent of the War Cleric class. It, alongside the War Cleric class, later returns as a DLC Class in Fire Emblem: Three Houses's Cindered Shadows DLC. Overview Combat War Monks and Clerics are some of the more unique classes in Awakening, as they have great defensive stats for healers, wield physical Axes as weapons, and their Strength and Magic stats are equal, granting them even usage of both normal and Bolt Axes. They are treated as mage units, meaning that they can traverse sand-based terrain uninhibited. As stated before, War Monks are not about dodging attacks until they are rescued, but are, much like Generals, styled to sustain attacks. Their healing power is less potent than Sages, but the Healtouch skill that they learn as Priests remedies this quite a bit. Their choice of Axes as promoted healers is a double-edged sword; while they can deal copious amounts of damage, their strikes are inaccurate. In addition to this, War Monks will, immediately after promotion, be stuck with low-level Axes for a while before they can be armed with higher-quality equipment like Helswath and Vengeance. The two skills War Monks can learn are Rally Luck and Renewal. Rally Luck boosts Luck by 8 to all allied units within a three-tile radius of the user. This Rally skill is unique because the boost received is double of what is usually granted by other skills, making it ideal for facing armies with high Skill, as the chance of critical blows inflicted on the player's units will be significantly reduced, alongside increasing the activation rates of other utility skills like Miracle, Armsthrift, and Despoil. Renewal, conversely, restores the user's HP by 30% at the start of each turn. Complementing the War Monk's bulkiness extremely well, this skill can make them almost impossible to defeat. Renewal pretty much eliminates the need for healers when combined with other regenerative skills (Sol and Lifetaker to name a few), allowing them to be spread to the player's less hardy units. In-Game Base Stats E E }} Maximum Stats A A }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotion Notable War Monks ''Awakening *Libra - A saint belonging to the clergy of Ylisse. *Possible promotion for: Brady. Three Houses *Balthus - A member of the Ashen Wolves that hails from the Alliance who's on the run from gambling debts plus his own past. * promotion for: Byleth. Trivia *In ''Awakening, War Monks (alongside their female counterparts) boast equal Strength and Magic, a trait shared by Tacticians, Grandmasters, Villagers/Merchants, and Dancers. Gallery File:Battle Priest.jpg|Concept artwork of the War Monk class from Awakening. File:FE13 War Monk (Libra).png|Libra's battle model as a War Monk. File:FE13 Libra War Monk Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Libra as a War Monk.